The Night That Shines
by animedragonqueen
Summary: Summary: [Direwolves design and idea goes to antubis0 from Deviantart] Nightstorm left her younger brothers in the care of certain pack while she turned lone wolf. Growing up to be a strong, independent lone wolf till her brothers manage to find her. (OptimusXOc)
1. Prologue

The black pup's ear twitched, looking at her mother than her newborn brothers. Unlike her, the brothers shared the same fur color as their mother and a little of her father. Nightstorm was born as the little outcast with black fur plus blue and purple lines around her legs. Sadly, she was the only survivor of her litter.

"What are you naming them?" Nightstorm asked, slightly wagging her tail. Her mother smiled, Nightstorm had been waiting forever for her siblings to be born, she always wanted to be a older sister.

"What do you think we should name them?" Her mother said, Nightstorm looked at her mother in surprise.

"Well, the red one should be Sideswipe and the yellow Sunstreaker!" Nightstorm announced after thinking for a few minutes.

"Hmmmmm….I like them, there unusual but sound nice. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker it is." Nightstorm stood over her brothers and nuzzled them.

"I promise I'll always protect you guys." Nightstorm felt her mother lick her ear.

"Don't you have lessons with your father, little one?"

"Maybe but dad's not around." Nightstorm replied, feeling victorious that she missed her hunting lessons.

"Yeah, not today Night." Her father said, stepping into the den with a freshly caught rabbit. Her dad dropped the dead animal near her mother before nudging Nightstorm out of the den. "Come on, let's go. You're not skipping any lessons just yet." The black pup let out a groan but nonetheless followed her father.

The seasons quickly passed by and before Nightstorm knew it, she was running around with her brothers through the fall leaves.

"Night I'm hungry." Sideswipe said after a game of chase the siblings had played. Sideswipe bite his sister's ear, trying to get her up.

"What about you Sunny?" She asked looking at the more quiet twin.

"I told you to stop calling me sunny!" Sunstreaker growled before his stomach rumbled. Nightstorm chuckled before getting up and caught the scent of a squirrel. She decided to show the twins how to hunt. Nightstorm had her eye on her prey before she attacked, ending the small animals life in one bite.

"And that my dear brothers is how you catch food." Nightstorm told them while ripping off the fur so her brothers could eat.

"Wha abwt yow?" Sideswipe asked with a mouth full of meat.

"I'm not hungry." Nightstorm replied. Only when the sun started setting did the siblings return back to the den. Nightstorm glanced around the den, their parents weren't back yet, which was odd since they always returned before the siblings got home.

Nightstorm walked over to the edge of the den, where she usually slept and laid down. She let out a quick yawn before putting her head in her paws. The twins looked at each other before walking over to their older sister and cuddled against her side.

"Night, do you know you're always warm?" Sunstreaker asked, pressing himself deeper in his sister's fur. No matter where they were, the twins always felt safe with Nightstorm, maybe it was because of her soft fur. Nightstorm replied with a huff before falling asleep, only to be awaken later by Sideswipe's whining and a booming thunder.

Sideswipe closed his eyes and whimpered as another loud boom hit the sky. Nightstorm curled her tail around the two pups. "It's only the sky, Sides. As long as we stay here, it won't hurt us." Nightstorm said.

"B-but it's so loud." He replied.

"I know but trust me, it will soon pass." Nightstorm said, licking his muzzle in a sign of comfort. His blue eyes looked into her purple ones, trying to see if she was lying. Sideswipe cuddled closer to her, using her fur to block out the noise. Nightstorm sigh before taking in a deep breath

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when again they open the sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from all harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you_

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

 _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

 _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

 _And when again it's morning they'll wash away_

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from all harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you_

Nightstorm smiled as he fell asleep again as she sang the lullaby. She looked around worried. Her parents still haven't returned and she had no idea what to do, should she go look for them? No she needed to protect her brothers, her parents were amazing fighter, they could handle themselves. Nightstorm fell asleep once again, this time with nothing waking her up.

They waited a couple more days and there was still no sight of their parents. Nightstorm had no idea what to do.

"Have either of you thought about traveling?" She asked during an evening meal of leftover deer. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other than back at her.

"Their not coming back are they?" Sunstreaker wondered. He didn't want to ask it but he had to know.

"I'm not sure, they should have been home by now and they haven't been here for almost a moon cycle. I don't think it's a good idea to stay here, there only so much I can protect you two against. I don't think I'm strong enough to handle a full grown male yet." Nightstorm replied truthfully, who was she to lie to them.

"I think it would be fun to travel around with Sunny and you." Sideswipe piped up.

"I'm going to agree with Sides on this one."

"Good, cause tomorrow we're leaving."

Like Nightstorm said, they left first thing in the morning. She tried to stay away from territories all while teaching her brothers everything their father taught her. Nightstorm knew the twins shouldn't have to live without a pack, they were too young traveling as it was.

Nightstorm learned rather quickly that word can get around fast through the forest. It was always interesting to listen to bird's conversions.

"Those dumb birds talk about the most ridiculous things." Sunstreaker said, slightly annoyed.

"True but it helps provide information we need." Nightstorm replied. They currently were traveling along a bank, none of them knew where they were going. Nightstorm stopped walking when she heard a bush rustle, she stepped over her brothers protectively before growling. There was a loud snarl before something jumped out and tackled the young female.

"Night!" The twins cried out, seeing as their sister was attacked by a wolf twice Nightstorm's managed to throw the wolf off her before turning towards the twins.

"Get the hell out of here you two!" She screamed.

"But 'Storm-" Sideswipe tried to say till Nightstorm snarled at him.

"Now! I mean it!" The wolf went to attack Nightstorm again but she quickly moved out of the way. The twins watched in horror as the battle went on.

"Sides we have to go." Sunstreaker said pushing his twin away from the fight towards the bushes.

"What about Nightstorm?!" Sideswipe cried.

"She'll be fine, but we have to listen to her." Sideswipe looked at his sister, he could see her purple eyes pleading for him to go. He nodded and ran away from the fight with his brother, as much as neither of them wanted to leave, they had no choice.

Even after they couldn't hear the growls and snarls, they continued running. The twins managed to seek cover within some bushes.

"You don't think Nightstorm is going to get-" Sideswipe started saying, looking at his brother with a fearful face.

"I don't know, I really don't. If Nightstorm wins, she'll come looking for us, we can only wait and see." Sunstreaker replied. Both pups were too tired to stay awake, they drifted into an unsettling slumber.

It was only the next morning did they awake to see the sun peeking out of the trees. Nightstorm had not came for them which they could only assume that she was killed. Sideswipe started whimpering, he could feel tears prickle his eyes. Sunstreaker tried his hardest not to cry, he couldn't stop the small whimper coming out of his vocals. They had lost their parents and now their sister, they only had eachother now.

"Sunny, you can't leave me not now, not ever." Sideswipe said quietly.

"I would never dream of it."

The brothers froze when they heard voices and large paw steps.

"I'm sure there's something here, Ironhide!" A male voice said. The twins tried moved back but in the process moved the bush. "Ha! Told you so!" They both saw a muzzle appear in their view. In response Sunstreaker bit it. "Son of a bitch!"

"Looks like you found a pup, Jazz!"

Nightstorm got up from where she laid, the wolf that attacked her now laid died on the ground. She started walking, her whole body screamed at her to stop moving but she couldn't, she needed to find them. Nightstorm's ears twitched hearing the familiar sounds on her brothers.

She stood upon the hill, hidden by the trees to see some wolves helping the twins. At that moment, she realized that they found a pack and they didn't need her anymore. Nightstorm turned and left, a sad smile found it's way onto her face. Maybe one day, they would see each other once more.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been two years since Nightstorm started her journey alone, knowing her brothers had a pack to watch over them. Nightstorm loved being alone, she had no one telling her what to do and could do what she wanted. It got lonely sometimes but she had made friends with a pack of greywolves but never joined them, no matter how many times the alphas' asked.

Nightstorm continued walking through the forest after leaving the greywolf territory, it felt good to be out and do what she wanted. Only thing she really had to worry about was the humans but it was easy to escape them, they weren't very smart compared to her.

The black wolf sighed and hummed along with the birds that sang their songs, playing no attention to her. Even since the events of her first fight, Nightstorm had grown into a strong, independent female. Some wolves called her beautiful but she really didn't see it in her, the only thing her fur was useful for was to be fluffy and warm.

Nightstorm twitched her ears hearing laughter and couldn't help but walk over to the source. She kept herself hidden, not wanting to alarm anyone. Through the bushes she saw three little pups playing around with their mother watching from a distance. Suddenly, she felt loneliness arise within her. Nightstorm quickly left with her ears down as though she had messed something up greatly.

"It been so long, I wonder how Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are doing?." Nightstorm said quietly before looking up seeing the leaves of trees covering the sun. "I really hope they're okay, maybe it was selfish of me to leave them alone….." Nightstorm sighed before continuing her way downstream. The day quickly turned to night and Nightstorm's paws were aching, the only break she had was to catch something to eat or occasionally take a drink from whatever source of water she found.

The female wolf blended perfectly in with the night, so it was easy to sleep wherever as long as she woke up before sunrise. Nightstorm looked up at the moon before laying down and curling up in a ball. Perhaps one day she would find a pack that was for her to get rid of the loneliness but for now, she was a loner and she would continue to be.

-With the Autobot pack-

Sideswipe groaned looking at the moon, it always reminded him of his sister no matter what. The way it shined made him think of her fur color and how warm it use to be. Sideswipe shook his head, trying to forget all thoughts. His sister was dead but no matter how many time he told himself that, he could never really forget.

"Is something wrong?" His twin asked, after seeing Sideswipe shake his head and put his paws over his eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about Nightstorm…." Sideswipe felt his brother tense. Bring up their sister was always a bad topic for them which was the main reason they never told any of the others about her. The day Ironhide and Jazz first found them, Sunstreaker had lied about why they were in the bushes.

"You know she's gone forever." Sunstreaker said quietly.

"Yeah but don't you ever think about what it would be like if she was here?"

"Every day, the moon is a constant reminder of her."

~Back with Night~

Nightstorm's ear twitched before she let out a sneeze than she scrunched up her nose. Who the hell was talking about her?

 **A/N: I hope this isn't to crappy, I'm sorry about the slow updates**


	3. Chapter 2

Purple eyes flickered open before blinking a few times. Nightstorm raised her head before letting out a yawn. The sun had started rising which meant it was time for her to move it, Nightstorm stood up before stretching her body.

The birds around her had already started their morning songs. The black wolf dragged her body towards the stream and drank from it, she hated getting up in the morning.

"Maybe I'll go take a nap later, that sounds like a good plan." She told herself before walking in a random direction. Nightstorm didn't eat till the sun was glazing and her fur started heating up. Summer was her favorite time of season but she hated how she would always got hot and it didn't help that she had black fur. Nightstorm stayed closer to a water source, so she wouldn't overheat.

For lunch she had caught herself a rabbit and while eating, she couldn't help but notice a black raven just staring at her. Nightstorm let out a growl and bared her teeth at it, she didn't know why but she did not like the way it looked at her. The female quickly finished her lunch, took a drink and ran off. Nightstorm noticed the familiar surroundings but couldn't put a paw on why, she felt like she had been here before.

Nightstorm felt her ear twitch before putting her nose in the air, she felt her stomach turn and immediately wanted to throw up whatever was in her. She understood why everything was familiar, it was the same place as her first battle and it didn't help that she had landed herself in dire territory. Maybe, this is why she didn't like following streams, they always put her somewhere she didn't want to be.

Optimus watched his pack, he could tell something was off about the twins. They weren't causing as much trouble as they usually did. It seemed liked they felt down about something and he couldn't figure out why, which was really frustrating. What in the world could make them sad? Optimus watched the twins leave, most likely to go hunting as they usually did during this time. Perhaps they had the right idea about relaxing. The autobot leader sighed and decided to go on a walk, maybe than it could clear his mind.


End file.
